


Más allá de nosotros

by YukinoMiyagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amigos, Desesperanza, Doctor/Patient, Drama, M/M, Medicina, Medium - Freeform, Nostalgia, Soledad, Sueños, Tristeza, ViktorxYuuri, accidente, agonía, clínica, desiciones, estadodecoma, hombrexhombre, patinaje, puente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoMiyagi/pseuds/YukinoMiyagi
Summary: Viktor y Yuuri llevaban una vida tranquila y perfecta, llena de todo lo que hubieran podido soñar. Sin embargo un amargo suceso corta de manera abrupta toda la alegría y reduce la vida a una larga  y confusa espera para Viktor, que araña de donde puede todo aquello que le dé esperanza, llegando así a confiar en desconocidos que solo desean que pueda encontrar a aquel que está perdido.*Esta historia hizo parte del  Fanzine digiltal FANDON GRAND PRIX, que convocó a escritores latinoamericanos de Yuri!!! On Ice.https://issuu.com/fuunited/docs/_fanzine_fandomgrandprix?fbclid=IwAR3mWGAhHssSqba5TFMVKOEj7feM_cP_eV_VhEK4rTQwoc1mFREfJo1NNOs
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/26GzyVn)

**Más allá de nosotros**

**Fanfic yaoi por Yukino**

**Basado en el Anime de Yuri!!! On Ice**

**Capítulo 1**

En el hospital que ahora se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, daba el acostumbrado paseo por el pasillo del café para consumir su taza número infinito. Las enfermeras lo adoraban, los doctores lo compadecían, pues a pesar de lo mucho que le habían explicado, él seguía esperando... ¿esperando qué?: El milagro que el cine le había enseñado, aquel donde al final la esperanza y el amor lograban sacar adelante cualquier obstáculo. Y de eso se aferraba. sin embargo la realidad en medio de sueros, respiradores artificiales y monitores de todos los estilos, era muy diferente a lo que Viktor esperaba, ya que en un inicio creyó que todo iba a solucionarse muy rápido y que en cuestión de días luego de ese accidente, Yuuri regresaría a casa con él, pero la ciencia que todo lo sabía, en ese momento se había convertido en incertidumbre.

Un buen hombre que había estudiado para curar y ver rostros alegres al final del día, era quien le daba tintes de esperanza a la situación. Si había una luz, por turbia que esta estuviera, de ahí debían agarrarse con furia para continuar. Él mismo se había apersonado del caso y era quien hablaba a diario con Viktor, para motivarle a seguir esperando, aunque no necesitaba mucho de eso, pues el hombre de ojos de mar era el ser más optimista de la tierra, al menos en su hogar de paso.

—Bueno, es la hora del informe Viktor. Mi turno está por terminar, como bien lo sabes, y si yo me voy a descansar un poco, tú también deberías hacerlo. El sofá puede ser muy cómodo, pero no reemplaza una cama acolchada. —Le decía el joven doctor, sentados ambos en el pasillo mientras Viktor le veía expectante.

—Quizás vaya en un rato a asearme, pero por ahora quisiera saber qué tiene para decirme, hoy vi algo diferente en su rostro, sé que usted dirá que es una tontería, pero algo había diferente, quizás intentaba sonreír o algo...

—¡Pero claro que no creo que sea una tontería!, eres mejor enfermero de lo que imaginaba y nos das mejores reportes que nuestro personal de enfermería—, hizo una pausa algo incómoda leyendo los papeles y aunque intentó disimular, no pudo hacerlo —según los escáneres que se le realizaron hoy, no hay variable en su actividad cerebral, ni la más mínima. Sigue estando en ese punto en el que no sabemos si va o viene... en ese aspecto, parece que no tengo nada nuevo que decirte. Sin embargo, la actividad de su corazón... no es tan satisfactoria como lo esperábamos—. Vio entonces el rostro de Viktor apagarse, e intervino de inmediato—. Mañana haremos exámenes para poderte decir exactamente lo que sucede. Sabes que en el momento en que no haya nada qué hacer, yo seré el primero en decírtelo, pero por ahora hay una luz muy pequeña al final de la ventana...

—De túnel querrá decir, doctor —corrigió Viktor sonriendo, intentando ausentar su mente de aquella situación.

—Bueno, para mí es una ventana, por aquello que cuando Dios cierra una puerta... En fin, por favor ve a tu casa, mañana seguro será otro día. —Viktor le dio la mano, regresó a la habitación a despedirse y luego sabiendo que por muy guapo que pudiera ser también tenía que asearse, por eso con ese propósito en mente salió de ahí directo a su casa.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento que había compartido con Yuuri, sentía ese aire frío que únicamente la soledad podría ofrecer. Ese lugar antes tan lleno de vida, ahora solo era un sitio donde obligado llegaba por las noches a dormir un poco y asearse, para de nuevo volver a la desesperanzada rutina de la espera. Esperar a que respondiera, a que ese por fin fuera el día, la hora, el minuto, el segundo en que regresara de donde fuera que estuviera. No tenía más opción para su alma y corazón, que sentarse y esperar.

Se asomó al balcón a ver la ciudad que conocía de palmo a palmo, pero ver la noche con la luna de queso, solo, ya no era divertido. Tenía que escuchar esa risa entrecortada, tenía que ver esos ojos que le esperaban siempre expectantes de lo que tuviera que contarle, de lo que había sucedido en el día, así como él esperaba su turno para contarle su rutina. Ahora ya no había más que silencio, un orden exagerado gracias a la empleada doméstica que había contratado, y un espantoso olor a ambientador que no le permitía percibir el aroma de aquel que parecía, ya no regresaría.

Entró a la también silenciosa habitación... el único lugar que no permitía que fuese aseado. Lo cerraba con llave por si acaso ella entraba curiosa a mover o intentar dar orden a ese lugar. Viktor entraba a la habitación imaginando que se llenaba de luz y él saltaba a sus brazos y le besaba con desenfreno, como sucedió las pocas veces que el extrovertido ser que Yuuri ocultaba en el fondo de su ser, se le escapaba del alma, saltaba por encima de su piel y le pedía que lo amara hasta que sus cuerpos suplicaran detenerse.

Pero ahora ya no había tal bullicio. Viktor quiso dejar las cosas como seis meses atrás: intactas en su totalidad. La cama desatendida como esa última mañana que compartieron juntos; la ropa en la silla de manera muy ordenada para que no se arrugara una contra la otra. Todo debía permanecer como lo había dejado, cuando regresara parecería que el tiempo no habría pasado y entonces, quizás no sería tan traumático.

Vio entonces en la mesita de estar esa taza de té que le había dejado servida a Yuuri ese desgraciado día, pero que no alcanzó a beber pues él iba tarde a su práctica. Viktor la cambiaba ahora como todas las noches, y servía té fresco, uno de flores de cerezo que amaba tanto. De alguna manera, en su corazón sabía que él volvería para tomarlo o que tal vez, solo tal vez, todo era una horrorosa pesadilla de la que despertaría y todo sería igual que siempre. Se sentó de su lado de la mesita, tomando una taza de café, moviendo apenas los ojos para reconocer todo en la ahora gris habitación. Tener que respirarlo cada segundo y no poder estar con él era una tortura.

Y de nuevo vino la catarsis disfrazada de culpa, materializada en lágrimas que se lanzaban suicidas sin que nadie pudiera detenerlas, sin que nadie quisiera hacerlo. Viktor lloraba abrazado a sus piernas, sintiendo en cada esquina de aquel cuarto a la inmortal enemiga acechándolo, susurrándole al oído que nada podría hacerse, que solo era cuestión de un poco más de tiempo. Lloraba, para limpiarse con las lágrimas su rostro hipócrita y la alegría que todos los días reflejaba en la clínica, con ese optimismo a flor de piel, haciendo creer a todos que ese, seguro sería el día. Viktor se repetía una y otra vez que no podía seguir adelante con un nuevo amanecer, gritaba un poco, se mordía los brazos para intentar detenerse y luego... Luego nada. Seguía igual de solo en ese cuarto con el olor de Yuuri impregnado de esquina a esquina, esperando. Esperando que al ir de nuevo a visitarlo, el doctor saliera con una sonrisa y le dijera que Yuuri despertó, terminando entonces esa pesadilla que tanto dolía en el alma. Esperar era su nueva rutina.

Debía seguir ahora con su nueva tarea de tristeza. Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad y fue hacia la cama justo frente al lugar que le correspondía a Yuuri. Se abrió la camisa y se acostó ahí, como si eso significara que se acostaba encima de él como cuando lo poseía, como cuando ese cuarto era el testigo de horas y horas de amor y pasión, de unos cuerpos que parecían tener energía ilimitada. Ahora, de eso quedaba un hombre cansado que se consolaba él solo entre lágrimas y gemidos, que ya no eran correspondidos. Ya nadie gritaba su nombre, ya nadie le pedía más. Pero él, en el lado de la cama de su amante se sumergía en los recuerdos de la piel cálida de Yuuri, de su cabello negro y de olor a nostalgia, pudiendo incluso escuchar en su oído el susurro de los gemidos que Yuuri casi siempre contenía por su extrema timidez, cosa que solo excitaba más a su amante ruso. El océano de recuerdos le invadía el alma y Viktor sacaba toda esa furia de su cuerpo en un desconsolado orgasmo.

Cualquiera podría pensar que aquello era asqueroso. Que no debería hacer semejante cosa en una situación como la que estaba viviendo, el sexo no debería ser prioridad bajo ninguna circunstancia aun cuando estaba solo. Por fortuna, el entrometido mundo no estaba en ese momento tan íntimo para él, en el que podía sentir a Yuuri cerca, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Por fin, terminando su rutina nocturna de llorar y alimentar la nostalgia, se levantó para ir al baño y de repente escuchó su móvil sonar en conocido escándalo.

 _—¿Señor Nikiforov?_ —Escuchó que le dijeron al otro lado de la línea—, _usted no me conoce, pero es urgente que hable con usted, por favor no vaya a colgarme, sé dónde está Yuuri Katsuki._

—¿Con quién demonios hablo? —Respondió Viktor claramente molesto—. Yuuri Katsuki está donde siempre, en el Hospital Central. ¿Me habla usted acaso de allá? ¿Lo trasladaron sin mi autorización? —Viktor comenzaba a alterarse y el hombre al otro lado de la línea intentó calmarlo.

— _No hablo del hospital señor Nikiforov. Por favor reúnase conmigo, de verdad tenemos que hablar de manera urgente, le suplico me dé unos minutos. Yo no conozco a este hombre llamado Yuuri, ni a usted tampoco, fue muy difícil el por fin dar con usted para decirle que este muchacho, se está comunicando conmigo, porque desea decirle algo..._

— ¡¿Le parece usted que puede bromear con esto?! —Dijo Viktor en extremo alterado—, Yuuri Katsuki está en coma desde hace seis meses y me dice que se comunica con usted, qué, ¿acaso le llama y conversan? ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Cómo puede burlarse de una situación así! —Viktor se llevó la mano a su cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la mesita de café, con la ira atravesada en la garganta.

_—Señor, por favor, veámonos, tiene que escucharme, él quiere decirle algo y solo hasta ahora pude saber de qué o de quién se trataba, por favor escúcheme..._

Pero más tardó el hombre en intentar identificarse que Viktor en colgar la llamada. Parecía que se trataba de una estúpida burla y solo Dios sabía que su tolerancia no llegaba a tanto. Sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho al recibir un mensaje por Whatsapp, al parecer del mismo hombre, donde le decía que iría en la mañana al hospital para hablar con él. Viktor sorprendido y furioso con la insistencia del desconocido, tomó aire por unos segundos y no quiso pensar más en ese asunto, así que apagó su móvil y se acostó de su lado de la cama para intentar dormir un poco. 

Viktor y Yuuri habían tenido que sortear todo tipo de obstáculos cuando se descubrieron como pareja ante el mundo. Aunque muchos se alegraron por su unión, no todos tuvieron el mismo nivel de tolerancia. Así que decidieron instalarse en Estados Unidos, donde afortunadamente primaba su talento a sus gustos amorosos. Desde Estados Unidos siguieron recibiendo el apoyo de las federaciones de patinaje artístico de sus países, y siguieron entrenando ya no con la dirección de Yakov. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Celestino, encontraron nuevos entrenadores tan excelentes como los que había tenido la fortuna de toparse antes. Ya desde que Yuuri había ganado su primera medalla habían pasado tres años y los entrenadores colegas de Celestino, estaban entusiastas en trabajar con él.

Fue así que seis meses atrás un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, Yuuri practicaba con toda su alma para poder participar en las primeras eliminatorias del Grand Prix que se realizarían en Finlandia. Yuuri estaba entusiasmado porque había montado una nueva rutina junto a Viktor, quien sería su rival en la pista, pero sin importar quién ganara esa medalla o medallas, estas se irían para una misma casa. Había felicidad, armonía, y el cielo era muy azul, como el de las tragedias.

Yuuri se esforzaba mucho en un salto triple que no lograba dominar después de un movimiento de baile, y terminaba cayendo estrepitosamente, y eso lo llevó a pensar incluso en cambiar ese paso pero no quería decepcionar a su novio, que le tenía muchísima fe.

—Veo que aún no sale ese travieso —dijo uno de los entrenadores a Yuuri al verlo esforzarse tanto—. Vamos Katsuki, por ahora descansa, ya mañana lo seguirás intentando.

—Por favor entrenador, solo unos minutos más —insistió el joven de ojos sesgados, confiado en que se daría el milagro. Viktor llegó a la pista y luego de charlar con el entrenador sobre la práctica de Yuuri, estuvo de acuerdo con que debía descansar.

Todos estaban abandonando la pista, pero Yuuri, terco por naturaleza, quiso quedarse diez minutos más. Solo era eso, unos minutos en los que creería encontraría el movimiento perfecto, y tal vez así fue. Viktor giró a verlo para regañarlo por no hacer caso y sobresforzarse, pero sus ojos vieron el cuerpo de su amante tomar demasiado impulso y terminar su salto contra las barandas que recibieron traidoras la nuca de Yuuri, rebotándolo luego al hielo donde cayó en un charco que formó su propia sangre, que al parecer venía de su boca y nariz. Viktor corría aun cuando sentía que sus pies pesaban toneladas, y cuando llegó a su lado, el muchacho de cabello negro convulsionaba.

Viktor dejó de escuchar los angustiosos gritos de todos y su cabeza estaba invadida de un pitido espantoso que estaba por enloquecerlo, mientras tenía a Yuuri en brazos sin saber qué hacer. Estaba en shock y fue muy difícil para los paramédicos, que afortunadamente llegaron en minutos, arrancarlo de sus brazos. Todo lo vivía como entre una nube, sentía como si eso no le estuviera sucediendo y lo viera en un programa de televisión; no pudo reaccionar ni cuando lo subieron en la ambulancia, ni cuando lo vio convulsionar un par de veces aún sin llegar al hospital. Viktor solo pareció volver en sí, cuando un joven hombre de traje azul muy claro se sentó a su lado para hablar de la situación. De lo que le dijo entendió muy poco. Una lesión cerebral, inflamación del cerebro, reflejos del tronco encefálico disminuidos... y una terminología que no comprendía, por más sencillo que el hombre intentó explicárselo.

—¿Vivirá? —Viktor miró al doctor, que sabía era lo único que le importaba al hombre de cabellos cenizos en ese momento.

—Por ahora está en coma, señor Nikiforov. Está vivo en este momento y vamos a hacer lo posible por que regrese con usted a casa. No es un camino fácil, y quizás no se logre la meta, pero lo importante es no rendirse. Debería irse a descansar y a cambiarse de ropa, veo que no la ha pasado nada bien... —Viktor se vio a sí mismo bañado en la sangre de su hombre. Habían pasado horas y solo hasta ese momento parecía reaccionar. Yuuri no podía irse, Yuuri no podía desaparecer, no podría siquiera imaginar abrir los ojos en las mañanas sin él a su lado. Pero, desafortunadamente, tuvo que hacerlo muchas veces: despertar viendo su lado derecho vacío.

La familia de Yuuri al enterarse del accidente voló a Estados Unidos y luego de un tiempo, empezaron a turnarse las semanas para acompañarlo a él y a Viktor. La madre estaba desconsolada, pero aun así se aferraba a la mano inerte de su hijo, rogándole que por favor tomara una decisión. Viktor no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero con el pasar de los meses, comprendió a la perfección la súplica desesperada y la odió. Que él se fuera no era una opción.

_«Viktor por favor, escúchalo...»._

Viktor se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía que darse una ducha y de nuevo ir al hospital a pasar el día. Había abandonado por completo su carrera y trabajo para estar al pendiente de alguien que no se movería de ahí ni iría a ningún lado, pero no hubo poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Esa semana en particular ningún miembro de la familia estaría presente, pues había una festividad importante en Hasetsu y el dinero del _onsen_ era necesario. Viktor les tranquilizó mucho diciéndoles que ante cualquier cambio les hablaría de inmediato. Ya casi terminaban las festividades, y él muy obediente enviaba mensajes a la familia informándoles la situación médica de Yuuri. Ya el siguiente lunes era el turno de Mari para estar con ellos.   
  
  
  


Con Amor: Yukino.


	2. Capítulo 2

[ ](https://ibb.co/26GzyVn)

**Más allá de nosotros**

**Fanfic yaoi por Yukino**

**Baso en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice**

**Capítulo 2**

Luego de la exaltación de la noche anterior que lo tenía algo inquieto, Viktor se levantó de nuevo a seguir su rutina. Y aunque el sol brillaba muy hermoso, él sentía la misma desazón entrando a ese hospital. Todos lo conocían y le saludaban muy amablemente, algunas enfermeras coquetas le regalaban chocolates y panecillos, y otros le miraban con lástima: La peor mirada de todas.

Cuando llegó a la salita de espera del área de _Trauma,_ Viktor se dirigió directo a una máquina dispensadora para comprar una botella de agua, y mientras recibía el cambio sintió una presencia tras de sí que lo asustó.

—Usted es el señor Viktor Nikiforov, ¿verdad? Lo reconocí por las fotos que vi en internet. Mucho gusto... —El hombre hizo una pausa larga mientras Viktor con una leve sonrisa esperaba que terminara de hablar —Soy yo, quien le habló anoche acerca de Yuuri Katsuki y...

El amable desconocido no pudo seguir hablando, pues Viktor estalló de furia. Lo empezó a insultar de todas las maneras posibles, casi sacando toda su frustración en ese hombre mayor, de barba y cabellos muy blancos. El anciano pacientemente esperó a que terminara de desahogar todo eso que tenía guardado, al parecer le sucedía con mucha frecuencia que las personas a las que se acercaba le trataran así. No pasó desapercibido el impase para nadie, por mucho que Viktor intentó mantener el tono de su voz bajo.

El hombre de ademanes sencillos intentó tomarlo por una mano, pero Viktor la rechazó por completo de manera muy grosera. Ya por fin el buen doctor salió de una de las habitaciones y los increpó a ambos sobre el escándalo. En ese momento todos volvían a lo suyo. Desgraciadamente, los espectáculos de ese tipo eran frecuentes en esa área, dónde la muerte era la vigilante.

—¿Me quieren explicar qué está pasando? Esta es un área de cuidados intensivos para pacientes en coma, un poco de respeto por Dios —el doctor miró a Viktor que seguía muy contrariado y luego al hombre mayor que no se le hacía para nada conocido—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Familiar o amigo del paciente?

—Mucho gusto doctor, yo soy...

—¡Es un charlatán! —intervino Viktor, muy alterado. Para apaciguar un poco el incómodo momento, el doctor los llevó a una oficina muy pequeña, donde había una mesita redonda, quería saber el motivo de semejante disgusto, y no quería hablarlo frente a todos los demás que estuvieran por ahí. Viktor alegó todo lo que pudo que no quería hablar con ese hombre. El doctor lo tomó por una mano y lo miró fijamente.

—Viktor vamos a tomarlo con calma, este no es un sitio para escándalos ni peleas. Los traje hasta acá para que me expliquen qué sucede así que por ahora Viktor por favor escúchalo—. Y el sobresalto en el alma del patinador ruso vino de nuevo. Ese susurro de la noche anterior volvía, pero ahora de la boca del hombre que cuidaba de la salud de su Yuuri. El doctor no tenía idea de qué tendría el anciano que hablar, pero por alguna razón, su presencia no parecía contener segundas intenciones.

—Mi nombre es Paul. Como ven soy un anciano sin nada que perder y no estoy aquí por alguna razón económica, si eso piensa señor Nikiforov. Solo espero que me escuchen hasta el final, e intenten abrir un poco su mente —el gentil anciano tomó un poco de aire y miró al doctor—. Cuando yo era mucho más joven, trabajé siendo médium —el doctor subió las cejas e hizo una expresión burlona que Viktor entendió totalmente, pues el joven médico ya parecía saber a dónde iba todo aquello. Viktor apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa y luego puso la frente en su mano conteniéndose para no golpear al viejo; Viktor y el doctor se miraron entre sí y decidieron seguir escuchando, motivado el doctor más por la curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, mientras Viktor hacía todo lo posible por no salir de nuevo de sus casillas—. Entiendo sus caras incrédulas, yo tenía la capacidad de hablar con almas perdidas para tranquilidad de sus familiares, pero lo dejé cuando mi hija pequeña falleció, en un accidente que yo provoqué. Intenté comunicarme con ella y lo único que escuché fueron horribles lamentos y gritos. Nunca jamás volví a hacerlo. Y nunca jamás algún muerto intentó hablarme, hasta ahora... Yuuri Katsuki.

—¡Yuuri no está muerto! —Gritó Viktor dejando reposar un puño en la pequeña mesa —, está en coma y ahora mismo voy a estar a su lado, porque no estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando cómo se burla usted de mi situación.

—Señor Nikiforov, no me estoy burlando bajo ninguna circunstancia y tampoco estoy diciendo que Yuuri esté muerto, pero su alma está atrapada, como retenida, y no sabe a dónde regresar. Es muy frecuente este tipo de situaciones, quizás haya una oportunidad de poder ayudarlo. Yo podría ser el puente, él lo llama, lo busca. No puede ir por Yuuri Katsuki nadie más que no sea usted.

—Doctor, por favor, haga que saquen este charlatán de acá y deme el informe del día de hoy. —Viktor se levantó de la mesa mirando de reojo al anciano de cabellos blancos envuelto en un gabán negro, guantes de cuero y de mirada triste. Intentaba acomodar toda esa absurda información en su cabeza, pero era claro que todo se trataba de una tontería. El doctor sin levantarse de la mesa, lo vio por encima de sus lentes, algo preocupado, parecía muy reflexivo ante esa situación.

Viktor quiso entender qué pensaba el doctor en ese momento; pudo ver en su mirada una duda que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Paul estaba muy callado esperando que alguno de los dos dijese algo, pero el doctor se excusó diciendo que tenía que salir de ahí a seguir en sus rondas, así que le pidió al anciano de manera muy amable que se retirara. Paul un poco decepcionado, pero comprendiendo la duda que generaba, se retiró del lugar no sin antes dejar sobre la mesa un papel con sus datos de contacto. Al cruzar junto a Viktor para salir de ahí, él lo miró casi con odio, hasta que salió de la salita.

—¿Puede usted creerlo doctor? Solo esto faltaba, que alguien intentara hacer burla de mi situación.

—Viktor —respondió el médico en medio de un suspiro—, creo que en este momento estás muy alterado, la presencia de este hombre no te hizo para nada bien y es totalmente comprensible; ve e intenta tomarte este día para ti, dormir un poco más, relajarte, salir con algún amigo, no quisiera que tú también enfermaras. No te preocupes, cualquier cambio con Yuuri por mínimo que sea te lo haré saber. —Y fue allí donde se dio cuenta que el doctor estaba muy preocupado por algo que seguro involucraba a Yuuri.

El doctor acompañó al patinador hasta la salida del hospital, parecía que el médico deseaba decirle algo, pero por alguna razón no se decidía. Viktor, entre tanto, seguía hablando muy molesto acerca de la presencia del viejo, de lo ridículo de su propuesta, y de lo mucho que la gente podía importunar en situaciones tan delicadas. El joven doctor le explicaba que había tenido que lidiar antes con familiares de pacientes que recurrían a todo lo inimaginable para poder hacer que sus seres queridos despertaran, o al menos lograran comunicarse con ellos, sin embargo, al final el resultado casi siempre era el mismo.

Se detuvieron en la recepción de la salida, el doctor quiso despedirse, pero Viktor parecía querer sacar todo aquello que había callado durante tantos meses desde que Yuuri cayó en coma. Finalmente se echó a reír de nuevo recordando al anciano y la «sesión espiritista». El doctor escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que el fiel amante tenía que decir, siempre con una sonrisa muy forzada en sus labios. Sin embargo, llegó al punto en que pareció no poder callarse más, e interrumpió las carcajadas de Viktor.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo escuchas?— Viktor abrió sus ojos a más no poder, atragantándose con su risa. Empezó a confrontar al doctor con todo tipo de palabras. Hubo un momento en que pareció recordar que ese joven hombre se había preocupado por su situación de manera especial y que le debía el hecho que no hubieran desconectado a Yuuri antes.

—Dígame que está pasando doctor, todo este tiempo su rostro ha lucido muy preocupado y casi que ignoró la situación de ese anciano ridículo. Hable ya por favor.

—Viktor —dijo el doctor mirándolo muy fijamente y cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más bajo—, el comité médico se ha reunido y ha decidido quitar el soporte vital a Yuuri de manera irrevocable. Lo siento mucho. —Viktor sintió la implosión de su pecho ante aquellas palabras. Apenas si pudo seguir respirando con normalidad, empezó a marearse y se sentó en el sofá que había en la recepción. Todos le miraban y suponían por su actitud, que debía estar recibiendo noticias terribles.

—No puede ser cierto...

—Viktor, Yuuri no presenta ningún progreso en lo absoluto. El comité médico y el comité administrativo del hospital decidieron proceder como te estoy contando. Intenté de todas las maneras posibles aplazar una vez más esta decisión, pero ya no tengo ningún soporte científico que impida que ellos actúen. No debería haberte informado hasta que no tuviera la comunicación oficial en mis manos... No sé qué más decir —El hombre de cabellos grises sintió que el joven doctor estaba haciendo una pausa muy larga, tal vez estaba conmovido con aquella situación, y le estaba dando tiempo para asimilar lo que acaba de pasar —. Es el momento de despedirte.

Viktor no respondía para nada. Estaba ahí mirando al infinito buscando entre el mar de persona a alguien que le dijera que aquello no era cierto, algo tenía que poder hacerse y pensó en todas las opciones, incluso la de iniciar una batalla legal; pero sería inútil a largo plazo y solo lo llevaría a la misma decisión. Miró un poco aturdido al doctor y recordó lo que le dijo antes de la horrible noticia.

—¿Usted creyó algo de lo que dijo ese viejo? —El doctor abrió mucho los ojos, le sorprendió el hecho que Viktor lo mencionara en ese momento.

—Lo que yo crea es irrelevante. A mí también me parece descabellado, pero en esta situación desesperada y que en nada va a afectar el estado de Yuuri, ¿porqué no escucharlo? Solo eso, quizás haya algo de lo que tenga que decirte que le traiga paz a tu alma, solo quiero tu bienestar, te he visto consumirte día tras día en esa habitación esperando que él despierte. Me has conmovido pues pocas personas son tan constantes... Y en lo que pueda ayudarte, claro que lo haré —suspiró un poco, buscando algo más qué decir—. Ahora vete y descansa, en cuanto tenga la comunicación oficial te llamaré. Seguro será hoy mismo.

El doctor escuchó su nombre por el alto parlante y tuvo que irse, no sin antes darle el papel que Paul había dejado sobre la mesa. Viktor se quedó ahí sentado por horas, recorriendo en su memoria toda la vida que compartió con Yuuri y le pareció injusto el poco tiempo que se les había otorgado. Ahora iba a perderlo, iba a verlo apagarse sin siquiera haber podido cruzar una última palabra con él. Miró el papel en su mano con el nombre y el teléfono del charlatán, ya no tenía ganas de burlarse ni de pensar en improperios, y creyó por un momento que si el doctor le sugería hablar con él, tal vez debía hacerlo. No podía suponer qué esperar, pero nada había ya que perder y esa misma noche, después de pensarlo mucho y mirando aquella mesita con el té de su amante servido, llamó a Paul.   
  
  
  
  
  


Con Amor: Yukino.

Próximo capítulo: Final.


	3. Capítulo Final

[ ](https://ibb.co/26GzyVn)

**Más allá de nosotros**

**Fanfic yaoi por Yukino**

**Basado en el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice**

**Capítulo final**

—Dígame por favor, qué es lo que realmente quiere de mí —le habló Viktor, con algo de recelo a Paul. Se habían citado en un café muy cerca del hospital solo para que el doctor pudiera estar presente. Viktor lo quería en esa conversación ya que no deseaba avisar a nadie más de aquella situación. El buen doctor, quien aceptó sin quejas, llegó a la hora acordada y se sentó para poder escuchar también lo que el anciano tenía que decir.

—Señor Nikiforov, le repito que solo deseo ayudarle, déjeme explicarle como supe lo de Yuuri. El inicio de todo esto fue hace como cinco meses, lo único que pude escuchar fue un nombre: Viktor. Viktor una y otra vez. Nunca he visto a Yuuri, solo lo escucho en sueños. Luego él pidió ayuda, dijo algo sobre no poder ver bien sin sus lentes. A inicios de esta semana por fin como un susurro llegó su nombre completo, Viktor Nikiforov; afortunadamente usted es muy popular y lo encontré rápido en internet, leí su desafortunada historia y supe que se trataba del joven Yuuri Katsuki. Dos noches atrás, él dijo algo que me pareció era para que usted me creyera, susurró algo como _«extraño la taza de té de flor de cerezos que siempre me hacías»._

Y las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Viktor en raudales que no quiso detener. El doctor y el anciano lo miraron muy sorprendidos, parecía que eso que acaba de decir el médium había causado un impacto muy profundo en su ser, y era cierto, solo ellos dos en la intimidad de su cuarto bebían ese té, nunca habían mencionado eso a nadie, y juntos habían acordado hacer aquello hasta el fin de sus días. Por eso Viktor llegaba a servirlo todas las noches, como un ritual. Porque cuando Yuuri volviera tendría que darse cuenta que estaba servido para él.

Viktor se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mientras era el doctor quien le hacía mil preguntas al extraño, intentando de alguna manera que dijera algo, que pareciera sospechoso o falso y que les hiciera pensar que al final el viejo quería sacar beneficio propio. Cuando no pudo detectar mentiras en lo que decía, vinieron preguntas más técnicas, qué debían hacer, cómo, en qué momento. Parecía ser que estaba muy interesado en saberlo todo y que no iba a ser una sesión espiritista, como aquellas que se veían en las películas de terror. El anciano solo sería el puente inicial entre la mano de Viktor y Yuuri, pero Viktor tendría que estar dormido. Era claro que todo debía suceder en el hospital, era imposible movilizar a Yuuri y sería más sencillo hacer la «conexión» a mitad de la noche, pues el personal del hospital se reducía a la mínima expresión. Para Viktor todo aquello era hilarante, estaba tomando café con un loco que decía que hablaba con almas perdidas, y con el doctor en el que confiaba la salud de Yuuri a ojos cerrados. Creyó por un momento que estaba en medio de un muy mal sueño.

—Viktor, ¿algo de lo que ha dicho Paul te parece bien? —preguntó el doctor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo va a ser posible que se haga eso en el hospital doctor? Es claro que van a darse cuenta que algo raro sucede—. Viktor tomó un sorbo más de café, esquivando la mirada de Paul, aún preguntándose cómo supo aquello de la taza de té.

—No tendrían que pensar eso, te han visto quedarte algunas noches, además ya todos saben que Yuuri será desconectado —Paul pareció sorprenderse mucho con lo dicho por el joven médico—, solo creerán que deseas pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Podríamos hacer pasar a Paul como otro muy afectado familiar que viene a despedirse y a estar con Yuuri hasta que sea el momento. En la noche casi todo el personal está concentrado en las urgencias— el doctor tomó un sorbo de café y miró hacia el hospital—. Según palabras de Paul, todo lo que tienes que hacer es dormir, y por eso no me parece tan descabellado. Lo quiero ver como la forma en que vas a despedirte de Yuuri. Los creyentes usan sacerdotes para que les apliquen los óleos a los desahuciado, y oren por esos que ya no saldrán del hospital con vida. Con esto me refiero que cada quien elige cómo decir adiós—. Viktor bajó la cabeza, estaba un poco molesto con lo que decía el doctor que todo lo veía como un adiós. Dentro de él sí había una luz de esperanza, la que era propia de aquellas personas que amaban demasiado, y no podían creer que la muerte pudiera dañar ese cuento de hadas perfecto en el que habían vivido. Paul se levantó de la mesa disculpándose para ir al baño y Viktor vio el momento para preguntar.

—Doctor, ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué me ayuda?

—No voy a negarte que tengo muchísima curiosidad, pero también quiero que estés en paz una vez que suceda... ya sabes qué. He visto muchos pacientes como Yuuri, y aunque no lo creas siempre me pregunto qué pasa tras sus ojos cerrados, si acaso pueden soñar, si en algún momento oyen las voces de sus seres queridos o sienten sus besos y caricias. Y a veces sueño con que llegará un milagro, ese «algo» que no voy a poder explica, pero que me traerá una sonrisa a mí y a las familias —hizo una pausa y miró a Viktor—, he podido ver todo el amor que le tienes a ese muchacho, y sé que te aferrarás a cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él. Intentemos esto que nos propone el anciano, quiero llevar en mi conciencia que traté de ayudarte de alguna otra manera.

Viktor lo vio con suma gratitud. Ese hombre que estaba ahí con él se llenaba de compasión con su situación por alguna razón que no entendía, a pesar de ver miles de casos similares en su vida, pero quiso creer que el cielo de alguna forma empezaba a conspirar para ayudarlo a ver la luz, en la dirección correcta.

Paul salió del baño y se enteró de la decisión que había tomado Viktor. Todo se haría esa misma noche, aprovechando el turno que tenía el joven médico, y que parecía hecho a pedir de boca para que pudiera realizarse.

—Yo me despido, nos vemos en la noche señor Nikiforov—. El anciano le extendió la mano y Viktor casi en instinto le devolvió el gesto. Y sintió paz. Por un momento no lo vio como un charlatán. 

La noche llegó más rápido de lo imaginado. Debía llevar la argolla de compromiso de Yuuri que sería —según el anciano— su vínculo. Viktor no se la había quitado por supuesto, pero a Yuuri por fuerza mayor tuvieron que hacerlo. Antes de salir de la habitación inundada de olores, siendo el más prominente el de aquel té de flor de cerezos, imaginó a Yuuri ahí tomándolo, como lo hizo siempre. Y de nuevo comenzó su ritual. Lavó la taza con cuidado, preparó el té y lo dejó servido en la mesita. Él se tomó su café sentado en su sillón como si esperara que Yuuri saliera del baño, y tuvieran la conversación de cómo estuvo su día. Solo por un momento, quiso creer que faltaría poco para verlo y volver a estar a su lado para siempre. Salió de sus fantasías y se fue de allí con la argolla del amor de su vida, en el bolsillo de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. En ese momento pensó que no debió posponer tanto aquello del matrimonio, ni obligar a Yuuri a ganar un oro para estar unidos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y cerró el cuarto con llave, como era su costumbre.

Llegó puntual a las once de la noche, hora en que cambiaba de turno todo el personal y se disminuía a poco más de la mitad. El buen doctor autorizó su entrada y el anciano, que ya estaba ahí también, le extendió la mano y esta vez ya no dudó en rechazarlo. Viktor pondría su confianza en un desconocido que le traía paz.

—Dígame anciano, ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que haga esto? —Preguntó Viktor muy sereno, invitando al hombre a sentarse en el sofá junto a él. Esa mañana cuando pudo estrechar su mano y sentirse tranquilo, supo que Paul tenía algo que efectivamente transmitía armonía, y sentir aquello le gustó mucho pues desde que Yuuri cayó en coma, todo había sido oscuridad en su vida—. No creo que simplemente sea el hecho de ayudar a un desconocido.

—¿Por qué le es tan difícil creer que sí, señor Nikiforov? No gano nada haciéndolo, pero si todo termina bien, podré dormir tranquilo sabiendo que este extraño don que tengo ha ayudado a alguien más, aunque yo me hubiera negado a hacerlo de nuevo por tanto tiempo. Y bueno, también creo que hay una conexión —Viktor lo miró sonriendo, sabía que había algo más—. Mi hija era también patinadora artística, claro está en la categoría junior, y lo hacía muy bien. Un día, su irresponsable padre iba ebrio a llevarla a una práctica a la que nunca llegó. Y cuando quise hablar con ella usando mi don, todo era... aterrador... —El anciano se llevó las manos al rostro intentando conservar la compostura—. Este don o maldición, como prefiera usted llamarlo, solo se manifiesta por mi voluntad, es decir, jamás alma alguna se comunicaba conmigo. Pero Yuuri logró llegarme en susurros, quisiera saber cómo me encontró, pero lo importante es que vamos a ayudarlo. —Viktor lo miró fijamente y le sonrió. Esa era su manera de darle las gracias por aquella locura.

El doctor había llevado a una enfermera que era de su entera confianza, que por años había servido a su lado y que estaba muy interesada en el tema. Además, ella había escuchado todo cuando por casualidad, según sus palabras, había caminado cerca de la sala donde discutieron el día anterior. Viktor odió que otra persona ajena estuviera involucrada, si esto se salía de control, serían muchas las vidas expuestas. Sin embargo, la simpática mujer muy salida de los cuentos urbanos, le contó en pocos minutos sus múltiples encuentros con espíritus. Viktor sonrió, no le creía nada, pero accedió a que les ayudara.

La cuestión no era del otro mundo. En el cuarto de Yuuri se pondría otra camilla para que Viktor se acostara lo más cerca posible, en medio de ellos en la cabecera estaría el anciano que sostendría la mano de ambos hasta que pudieran hacer el contacto, de ahí uniría las manos de los amantes asegurándose que las argollas estuvieran tocándose. Viktor todavía creía que todo se trataba de un sueño, de esos muy locos donde pronto aparecerían payasos o dinosaurios.

El doctor le dijo que, para lograr que durmiera profundamente, le suministraría un somnífero de bajo espectro, o sea nada peligroso. Viktor seguía riendo de a pocos y negando con la cabeza toda aquella situación. Y entraron entonces a la habitación donde Viktor vio a su amante de ojos castaños y cabellos de noche tendido como siempre, conectado a mil tubos con uno gigante que salía de su boca. Sus parpados cerrados, su piel en extremo pálida y su cuerpo delgado a más no poder. El hombre que estaba ahí acostado no era Yuuri. Tomó su mano ya delgada y maltratada de tantas punzadas, y puso esa argolla que él le había dado como un pacto, como un agradecimiento. Ahora eran su vínculo. Le ajustaba perfecto a pesar de lo delgado que estaba.

—Señor Nikiforov, en el momento que esté en el «sitio» no va a encontrarlo de inmediato, tendrá que buscarlo. Por favor hágalo lo más rápido posible, usted no puede estar mucho tiempo ahí, o podría no volver...

—¡¿Cómo?! —Intervino el doctor alterado —¡Usted nunca mencionó algo así!, ¡ya mismo dejamos esto!

—Por favor doctor, ahora soy yo quien insiste, no me va a pasar nada —habló Viktor muy tranquilo.

—En el mismo momento en que vea que algo está mal, los soltaré y dejaremos esto. Es usted un tramposo anciano, nunca me dijo que había ese riesgo... —Dijo el doctor muy molesto.

—Nunca nada carece de riesgo doctor, todo esto lo hizo usted bajo muchos de estos—el anciano sonrió y los miró—, todo saldrá bien de una u otra forma, ya lo verán.

Viktor se acostó en la camilla dispuesta para él. Todo el piso estaba en un silencio mortal, al fin y al cabo, era la sección de los que parecía que dormirían para siempre. La enfermera cuidaría que ningún otro médico pasara por ahí, sería la distractora en la puerta. Con maestría, y la ayuda de una escoba, logró desviar la cámara del pasillo para que no apuntara hacia la habitación, sino hacia otro de los cuartos. La ronda de enfermeras la tenía que dar ella, así que ya todo estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

Con todo listo, el doctor le inyectó el somnífero a Viktor que tomó la mano del anciano y este a su vez tomó la de Yuuri. Solo era eso. El joven médico lo había conectado a una máquina para monitorear sus signos vitales, únicamente por precaución. Finalmente, poco a poco el sueño empezó a vencerlo y solo ahí tuvo mucho miedo, porque entendió que lo inesperado estaba por llegar.

—Bienvenido, ¿tiene su tiquete o pase especial para poder entrar? —Viktor abrió los ojos y estaba en medio de mucho bullicio. Se encontraba a las afueras de la pista olímpica, con miles de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, otros más con los uniformes representativos de sus equipos, no sabía exactamente de qué deportes, pero había al parecer de todo. Viktor escuchó que le empezaban a gritar desde atrás de la fila que se diera prisa, que todos querían entrar. Él se buscó en los bolsillos y no tenía nada—. Lo siento señor, pero sin tiquete no puede entrar.

—Por favor ¿Qué estás diciendo? Él es Viktor Nikiforov, el entrenador —dijo otro guardia que llegaba y le enseñó a su compañero la credencial que colgaba del pecho de Viktor —mira, mejor ya déjalo entrar —el guardia de mala gana abrió el torniquete y Viktor siguió caminando confundido y aterrado. Se vio a sí mismo vestido muy formal, como en los días en que fue entrenador de Yuuri, y rodeado de cientos de personas. Recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo así que empezó a correr desesperado sin saber hacia dónde, llamando a gritos a Yuuri. Y pasó lo increíble, lo abrumador: Chris y JJ se acercaron a saludarlo.

—¡Viktor! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Preguntó sonriendo JJ —¿Perdiste a tu pupilo? Como sea, ¡no puede vencerme esta noche!

—¿Lo han visto? ¿Dónde está?, ¡por favor díganme dónde está! —Los muchachos lo vieron, algo asustados.

—Cálmate Viktor, estaba por el lado de los vestidores, ¿dinos qué te pasa? —Intervino Chris, pero Viktor salió corriendo en medio de la multitud, intentando adivinar dónde estaban los vestidores.

En la habitación de Yuuri, el anciano sintió un sobresalto, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al doctor que estaba expectante de todo aquello.

—Hizo contacto, ya falta poco —dijo el anciano juntando las manos de los amantes, esperando que solo lo mejor pasara para ellos. Paul le pidió al doctor que le pasara una venda para mantener las manos de los amantes unidas. El doctor buscó la venda, pero prefirió hacerlo él mismo, previniendo que Paul usara fuerza innecesaria—. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Se miraron anciano y doctor sonriendo esperanzados.

Y en aquel sitio en el que Viktor se encontraba, él seguía corriendo, abrumado porque al parecer iba en círculos. La gente era demasiada, él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Yuuri y luego cayó de rodillas, desesperado. Sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la vista y la sorpresa fue gigante.

—Viktor ¿Qué haces aquí? Yuuri te ha estado buscando como un loco, de todas formas, ya es tarde, ven date prisa, ya está por comenzar.

Ese que le hablaba, no era otro que Phichit Chulanont, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la entrada de la pista, cerca de las barandas. Le dijo que él estaría en las gradas con los otros. Viktor levantó la vista y todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban ahí. Todos. Con un cartel gigante que decía «Yuri On Ice». Los padres de Yuuri, su hermana, Minako, Takeshi, Yuuko, las trillizas, Minami, Yuri, Otabek, Crispino, Chris, JJ, Yakov, Lilia, Mila... todos, todos aquellos que en algún momento llegaron a estar involucrados en la vida de Yuuri y en la suya.

Incluso Makkachin y Vicchan batían sus colas desde las gradas. Todos lo saludaron alegremente y él también sonrió. Y de repente, la pista quedó sin luz por completo, un reflector alumbró directo al centro, y ahí estaba él: Hermoso, brillando en ese traje negro bañado en cristales que marcaba de manera tan perfecta su cuerpo, ese que tanto amaba. Con un brazo arriba y en primera posición para empezar a danzar sobre sus patines. Yuuri estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando que la música comenzara. Viktor estaba paralizado, sonriendo a más no poder, verlo ahí perfecto, le daba calidez a su alma destrozada y en la habitación del hospital parecieron darse cuenta de eso.

—Sonríe —dijo el doctor al anciano.

—Lo encontró. Ahora viene lo más difícil —el anciano tomó el hombro del joven doctor, esperando que solo lo mejor pasara para aquellos amantes.

Viktor escuchó la música proveniente de los parlantes y Yuuri en la pista abrió sus ojos. Vio directo a Viktor y le sonrió. El cuerpo de Yuuri se movía y danzaba al son de esa melodía hermosa y tranquilizadora que había preparado con tanto cuidado, con tanto amor para su Viktor, y este supo que era esa rutina que no pudo presentar jamás, esa que lo había llevado al estado de coma. Pero en ese momento, en medio de violines y pianos, en medio de dulzura y saltos, Yuuri la estaba interpretando perfecto, hermoso, casi levitando en lugar de saltar. Los brazos de Yuuri se movían como alas preciosas y Viktor solo podía ver... Ni siquiera por un segundo iba a interrumpir tanta belleza. Y vino ese salto, ese que no había podido lograr, ese que hizo que su alma se encontrara en semejante situación. Viktor llevó sus manos a su boca, contuvo la respiración y abrió mucho los ojos: Yuuri saltó, hizo el giro correctamente y cayó de nuevo sobre su pie, abrió sus brazos, feliz y satisfecho. La música terminó y Viktor corría por las barandas para poder ir a la pista con él. Yuuri empezó a patinar y la escena que vivieron años atrás se repitió, Viktor abrió los brazos y Yuuri corrió hacia estos, ahí se besaron, había sido demasiado el tiempo sin sentir sus labios, su cuerpo. Cayó sobre Yuuri y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar justo en el rostro del muchacho en coma.

—Gracias, Viktor, por llegar a mi vida. Necesitaba tanto verte, tenía que mostrarte esta rutina, tenías que ver por ti mismo lo que has hecho en mí. Gracias. —Dijo Yuuri mientras le tomaba por el rostro.

—Es hora de irnos no tenemos tiempo, luego hablaremos y me contarás todo lo que ha pasado, por ahora vamos.

—Lo sé, solo un momento —Yuuri se levantó y tomó de la mano a Viktor. En las gradas ya no había nadie. Solo ellos dos estaban ahí, y el de cabellos grises se detuvo en seco cuando vio la mesita de café de su cuarto con las sillas de cada uno—. Siempre hay tiempo para un té, sabes que lo amo y no puedo rechazarlo nunca. —Viktor intentó jalarlo hacia el otro lado, pero Yuuri insistió. Al final se sentó a verlo tomar su taza de té de flor de cerezo. Y sintió la tranquilidad que siempre le había producido Yuuri.

—Un anciano me ayudó a llegar hasta acá... dijo que tú lo buscaste...

—Lo sé —respondió Yuuri sonriendo, aún envuelto en ese hermoso traje brillante—, y te diré que el día que su hija murió, mi madre nació. Son cosas de las que me enteré estando acá. Siempre lo veía en las gradas, pero estaba dormido. No me podía acercar, así que gritaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y creo que finalmente logro oírme —Yuuri soltó su taza, ya había terminado—. Gracias por tenerlo servido para mí siempre. Ahora sí, es hora de irnos —. Viktor pareció entender todo. Era por eso que no podía encontrar el alma de su hija, era porque esta ya ocupaba otro cuerpo, el de la señora Katsuki, y el anciano era algo así como el abuelo de Yuuri, por eso había esa especial conexión.

Un reflector gigante se iluminó desde una de las salidas. Viktor sabía que por ahí no era el camino, nadie se lo dijo, pero su corazón lo entendía.

—Yuuri tienes que venir conmigo te lo suplico. Mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás ahí, tu luz es lo único que me hace permanecer vivo. Ven conmigo ahora, por favor, despertaremos juntos en el hospital y seguiremos nuestras vidas, como siempre.

—Mi Viktor, yo no veo otro camino que no sea esa luz. Ya no puedo volver—. Viktor lo tomó de la mano y se la besó.

—No me iré de acá sin ti. No pienso volver a ese departamento y no verte tomando ese té que tanto te gusta, ya no voy a separarme de ti.

—Entonces, ven conmigo Viktor...

Y fue cuando las cosas en la habitación de Yuuri en el hospital empezaron a complicarse, y el doctor vio como la máquina que monitoreaba a Viktor se alarmaba.

—¡Su pulso está bajando!... ¡Enfermera! —El doctor empezó a gritar asustado al ver cómo se desaceleraba el pulso de Viktor, la enfermera le entregó al doctor la jeringa y la medicina con que le harían despertar, inyectó de nuevo el brazo de Viktor, pero él no respondía—. ¡Dios mío, lo perdemos! ¡VIKTOR REGRESA, ES HORA DE REGRESAR! —Y entonces ese miedo que el doctor conocía muy bien de tener el tiempo y las circunstancias en contra, ese que nunca quería repetir, sucedió. Las pulsaciones de Viktor se detuvieron y el doctor le abrió la camisa con violencia para empezar con la desfibrilación. Vio levemente el monitor de Yuuri que seguía sin novedad, pero Viktor no respondía. Buscó con la mirada al anciano en la habitación y reprocharle lo que pasaba, pero este ya no estaba ahí. ¡ENFERMERA, DESÁTELOS! —Gritó desesperado, la enfermera soltó la venda mientras el doctor aplicaba otra descarga en el pecho de Viktor e intentó soltar sus manos, pero estas estaban totalmente pegadas la una a la otra, le fue imposible.

—Doctor, creo que se lo quiere llevar con él... —Dijo la enfermera muy asustada, alistando la máquina para una nueva descarga.

—¡Vamos Viktor, regresa! ¡No es tu momento y lo sabes! ¡REGRESA! —Y una nueva descarga golpeó en su pecho, pero Viktor no respondía, una y otra vez el doctor repitió las descargas, pero Viktor al parecer ya no volvería. Se sentó, tomando su cabeza con las manos, completamente abrumado y cansado.

Pero en la pista de hielo todo era muy diferente. Viktor que iba de la mano de Yuuri sonriendo dichoso de ir a su lado, empezó a mirar hacia las gradas y a ver todos aquellos que había saludado momentos atrás. Todos le llamaban y le sonreían y él hacía lo mismo, pero ninguno se despedía, solo le estaban viendo, y Viktor se detuvo de repente. Yuuri volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yuuri, creo que por mucho que me duela, no puedo ir contigo —Viktor le besó su mano y le acarició el rostro—. Yo viviré solo para honrarte, y así como vine hoy contigo, volveré, pero algo me dice que este no es mi momento...

—Gracias Viktor, por darte cuenta de eso. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Te amo, más de lo que te puedo decir. Yo siempre voy a estar esperándote hasta que llegue el día en que no nos separemos más... —Y soltó la mano de Viktor. El hombre de ojos de cielo sintió un ardor en su pecho muy doloroso, cayó de rodillas y cuando levantó la vista, ya estaba solo. Cerró los ojos pues sentía mucho sueño.

Cuando despertó, escuchó lo que parecía un suspiro de alivio y se dio cuenta que era de la enfermera que conmovida no pudo controlarse y lo abrazó, luego le dio un beso en la frente celebrando el hecho de que no hubiera seguido a Yuuri, como ella creía que podría pasar. El doctor estaba ahí, feliz de verlo despertar. Viktor le sonrió también. Se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Yuuri y se soltó con suavidad. Era ya tiempo.

En el mismo momento en que se rompió el vínculo, empezaron a sonar las alarmas de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado Yuuri. El doctor ahora tenía que ocuparse del paciente que perdía. Viktor bajó de la camilla y se ubicó en un rincón de aquella habitación mirando lo que quedaba de su Yuuri, se dejó caer hasta el piso, mientras veía personas de la ICU entrar apurados, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Yuuri por fin se había marchado.

Viktor no estaba tomando nada bien todo lo que pasaba y un enfermero se acercó a él para intentar sacarlo de ahí, el amante estaba en shock al ver cómo a su parecer maltrataban lo que quedaba de su hombre, ese que había amado casi hasta la muerte, aun así, creía en las palabras de Yuuri que se había llevado su corazón con él: Estarían juntos de nuevo, tarde o temprano.

Sentado afuera en la salita de espera empezó a recibir innumerables mensajes de los amigos que habían hecho en el patinaje, de la familia y de los amigos suyos de Japón, todos coincidían en que habían soñado con Yuuri y querían saber si estaba bien, parecía que no importaba la diferencia horaria, Yuuri se encargó de despedirse de todos. Viktor había por fin dado las gracias a aquellos que siempre le apoyaron en esos meses de angustia y desespero, esos que también amaron a su Yuuri.

Las noticias por supuesto no fueron las mejores. Viktor tuvo que ver el amanecer desde ese piso muy alto en el hospital, entre palabras de aliento y de pésame, pero ya nada importaba, ya él se había ido hacía mucho. Se sintió algo tranquilo al saber que ya no estaba perdido, que había encontrado el camino, uno que seguramente él mismo recorrería y en cual esperaba al final encontrar a Yuuri. Él se lo prometió, tendría que cumplir.

Del anciano nunca se volvió a saber. Pensó que quizás era un ángel perdido, que había hecho esa cosa buena luego de haber cometido un gran error y él también había encontrado la paz. Quiso contarle lo de su hija, y aunque le envió innumerables mensajes, jamás respondió. Agradeció mucho al doctor que lo siguió en esa locura, afortunadamente nunca se supo lo que pasó en esa habitación, aunque la enfermera años después lo contaba como una experiencia sobrenatural, sin embargo, nadie le creyó. Al buen y joven médico que se había cruzado en su camino lo vio por última vez en el funeral.

Cuando volvió a su casa, ya con la seguridad que nunca más él estaría en ese sitio, decidió que era la hora de limpiar su habitación. La dejó tan prolija como pudo, ya después la señora de la limpieza se encargaría de todo, lo único que no cambió fue la mesita de café. Y no lo haría nunca. Por años, mientras siguió patinando, llegaba cuando podía a poner el té para Yuuri. No creía que con eso lo invocaba, pero sí que honraba su vida. Nunca cambió de departamento, ni consiguió una pareja nueva, pero fue todo lo feliz que se pudo permitir. Sin corazón era muy difícil amar de nuevo.

Y pasaron años, muchos. Ya su cuerpo dejó de responder como debía y varios de sus amigos y conocidos viajaban a la eternidad. Pero por alguna razón, su tiempo no llegaba. Su departamento se volvió un lugar de visita constante de familia e hijos de sus amigos que veían en él al adorable abuelo de ojos de mar.

Una mañana se despertó y se sentía muy jovial. Sus manos ya no estaban arrugadas ni llenas de manchas oscuras. La piel de su rostro no estaba ajada ni arrugada, y cuando se vio al espejo, se encontró con ese hombre de treinta años que había sido hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás.

—Veo que despiertas. Ya te traje tu café, gracias por haber servido mi té favorito, por eso te amo. —Al escuchar esa voz, movió su cabeza y vio a Yuuri sentado frente a la mesita de café del cuarto, sonriéndole alegre. Lo supo entonces. Era su momento de no separarse de Yuuri jamás.

—Este es nuestro cielo entonces. Yo siempre lo supe... —Y bebió su café junto a Yuuri, viendo el ocaso que ya nunca se pondría.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todo aquel que haya llegado hasta este punto, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. Espero de alguna manera haber movido algún sentimiento dentro de ustedes, y espero también hayan disfrutado de este escrito, hecho por mí con todo el corazón. 
> 
> Más allá de nosotros, hizo parte de un importante evento como lo fue el fanzine latino FGP y agradezco a quienes quieran ir a verlo y disfrutar no solo de este escrito sino de muchos otros realizados con la misma dedicación. 
> 
> GRACIAS por acompañarme en esta historia y un abrazo desde el fondo de mi corazón.
> 
> Con amor: Yukino.


End file.
